coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Kylie Platt
Kylie Platt (née Turner) is the half-sister of Becky McDonald and the wife of David. Biography 1987-2009: Abusive Years and Max's birth Kylie was born in 1987, younger half-sister of Becky and living in an estate with her drug taking mother and abusive father. When Kylie was 8, Becky left home despite promising to look after her. Kylie began to be abused and beaten up, and was tied up and left in a cupboard once by her parents, which caused her to go in care a few times. In 2006, age 19, she gave birth to a baby boy who she called Max. Kylie struggled to cope with a child and social services took Max into foster care. The father wasn't any help to Kylie as he ran away and abandoned her when He found out she was pregnant with his baby. 2010-2011: Reunited with Becky She appeared on the Street when it came about that Becky and Steve McDonald had received a bad reference when trying to adopt, they found out that the reference had come from Becky's younger sister, Kylie. Becky found out where Kylie was staying and soon found out after that, that she wasn't actually living there but squatting. Becky then took Kylie into their home at the Rovers as much to Steve's annoyance. Kylie soon showed her attraction to eye-candy barman Ciaran McCarthy and made it known to Liz McDonald and Michelle Connor. After showing them that she could possibly get with Ciaran, Kylie and Michelle begin to row. Michelle threw a punch at Kylie's face but as Kylie ducked Michelle hit Becky in the cheek. Steve finished it all by saying one of them needed to leave and it wouldn't be his wife. Michelle grabbed her bag and left, soon followed by Ciaran. After Becky finding out about Kylie's child, Max and him being taken into care, Becky helped Kylie fight for her child back and they were due to a court hearing. However, Kylie had other things on her mind and saw Gary Windass. The pair took Mary Taylor's mobile home and had an interesting night in, leaving Mary to stay the night with Norris Cole. This left Kylie late attending her court hearing as she and Gary started partying at his house. Kylie and Becky both fought very hard to get Max back and were successful. When they returned to the Rovers, Kylie had better things to be doing than looking after Max and continued to drink with soldier Gary and his friend Quinny. Kylie went on holiday leaving Max with Becky and brought back a new boyfriend, Dimitri. As Becky was unable to carry a child full term she attached herself to Max and Kylie saw this as an opportunity get some cash. Kylie asked for £20,000 from Becky and Steve so she could go to Cyprus again with Dimitri. At first against the idea they refused but eventually Steve managed to remortgage the pub and Street Cars and raised the money so Becky could keep Max. Becky and Steve managed to track Kylie down to pay for Max. Kylie wasn't seen again until the tram crash when she took Max away and Becky and Steve believe he was lying under the rubble. Kylie demanded a further £5,000 for Max as she has "invested" the previous £20,000. Becky managed to steal £5,000 from Dev Alahan's Corner Shop and gave it to Kylie threatening her with violence should she return. Kylie and Dimitri headed back to Cyprus. 2011-: David Platt and new career David Platt flew out to Tenerife on holiday and met up with Kylie who was then a cage dancer called Candy. They got together and after David's return he proposed to her by text. David's mum and gran were shocked to find his future bride is Becky's sister. Gail soon objected to Kylie but Audrey was more understanding. Kylie was shocked to discover that David doesn't actually own the salon and slapped him round the face for his troubles. However the wedding was still ahead for 8th April much to everyone's objections. The wedding became a double ceremony when Graeme Proctor and Xin Chiang asked if they can tag along. Gail offered Kylie money to buy a wedding dress in an attempt to build bridges. However Kylie spent the money on a night out in Nick's Bistro for her and David. Gail found herself disliking Kylie more and more as time went on and, during her hen night, offered Kylie £1,000 to leave Weatherfield. The next day, when it looked like Kylie wasn't going to turn up to the wedding, Gail was secretly glad and prepared to tell David that Kylie had left, only for Kylie to turn up wearing a 'unique' wedding dress. Gail was furious, especially upon learning that Kylie had spent the £1,000 on a honeymoon for her and David (which she claimed Gail had bought for them). In August 2011 she regained custody of Max, with David and Gail's help and moved him into No.8 in November. 2012-2013: Nick and Pregnancy On christmas day 2012, Kylie slept with David's brother Nick Tilsley. The pair agreed to pretend the night never happened. However, in January 2013, Kylie found out she was pregnant. Unsure whether the baby was David or Nicks, Kylie planned a secret abortion but David found out she was pregnant and she agreed to keep the baby. In February, Gail discovered that the baby might not be Davids. Kylie didn't tell her that Nick could be the father. However, when Kylie fell from a table in the Rovers after drinking too much, Nick told Gail that he might be the dad to stop her telling David. Kylie was told the baby might not survive. Luckily, the baby was OK. In April, David and Kylie found out they expecting a baby girl much to their delight. Background information *The character was introduced as the half-sister of established character Becky McDonald. Paula Lane had an initial contract until December 2010 which played out as planned. She returned in March 2011 as the fiancée of David Platt. See also *Full list of appearances Category:2010 debuts Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Platt family Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:2011 marriages Category:Rovers residents Category:1987 births Category:Nick's Bistro staff